His Merigold
by Stormcrown9
Summary: Triss asks Geralt about the conversation he had with Ciri before they left for Skellige, then he asks for something in return. Takes place near the end of Wild Hunt, oneshot about Geralt/Triss romance. Be warned, there is Yen bashing, enter at your own risk.


**Just a little something I've been wanting to write for a while now. Literally just wrote this out of the blue. No seriously, I started writing this like twelve hours ago.**

_So, Triss._

_What about her?_

_Just never thought you and her would end up together, is all._

_Hmm, yeah. Knew this would come up eventually._

_I've been wanting to hear about it, but Yen won't tell me anything. What happened?_

It had been a week since Ciri had uncharacteristically questioned him about his love-life, but he couldn't actually blame her. Nearly everybody else had been surprised that he hadn't run back to Yennefer with his tail between his legs, especially when they had figured out that he had pulled the plug on their relationship.

Yen wanted to know the truth, and Geralt, well… he had had enough. It was always the same shit with her; never letting him in on plans, being secretive to all hell, especially when it came to Ciri. He used to think it was admirable that she would do anything for Ciri, but now he found it increasingly unnecessary ever since Freya's Garden. He knew Ciri would disapprove too, if she found out.

_It's funny how everyone is surprised at my choice. Normally they would be telling me how Yennefer treats me like a dog, has me on a leash. But I guess I got the drop on them this time, but I don't care. _

_So how did Triss come into it?_

_You know how she got involved, Ciri. Despite what Yennefer might say about my amnesia episode, I made the first move when it came to Triss, and Yennefer hadn't bothered to make sure I had remembered everything like she had. Still, I got the blame for it._

_Triss told me that she took advantage of you, though._

_How could Triss know that Yennefer was alive? I won't deny that it seems shady, and certainly some parts of it were, but I don't have any regrets when I was with Triss back then. I was happy._

_Are you happy now?_

_You have no idea._

Geralt didn't get the chance to speak to Yennefer about their relationship, didn't get to talk about what was going on, and even though he was also pressed to find Ciri, he wanted to know where he and the raven haired sorceress stood. No, she left for Skellige the instant they were reunited.

Same shit, different day.

And he was done.

_But why Triss?_

_Because she had changed, Ciri. Sorceresses are competitive, and Yennefer is very talented, and that's hard to match up against. Triss never treated me like a dog, always an equal, amnesia and all. She told me about her worst self, and now I see the best of her. Hell of a lot more than what Yennefer has done for me in the last 20 years._

It began with the little things, when he followed Yennefer to Skellige, she had demanded he wear appropriate attire, despite the fact that his armor was quite suitable at the time, and the islanders hadn't bothered to play dress up anyway. So when the feast began, Geralt preferred to keep his Bear School armor rather than a doublet for the cold weather. Geralt hadn't drunk with Crach for the longest time, and yet Yennefer was pressing him for time anyways.

She's not omniscient, and Ermion is quite the accomplished Druid, surely he could have come up with another solution rather than the two of them breaking into Ermion's laboratory. Ermion is his friend, yet it's a surprise to Yennefer when he objected to stealing from his friend.

In Freya's Garden, Necromancy was the best option only because it was the most convenient. Blood Summonings were quite useful, and despite his most recent experience with them, they were vastly less destructive than Necromancy.

Then came her quest for acquiring another Djinn, for a purpose he hadn't needed to know about at the time according to her. Yet the problem involved the both of them, and still Yennefer hadn't bothered to tell him anything until she was backed into a corner.

He ended it soon after. Of course when she broke the spell between them, he felt a little relieved. Admittedly her look of utter defeat when he told her his true feelings had twisted his heart somewhat, but he couldn't let that dissuade him from his course. He needed to do this, end it once and for all.

Geralt left for Novigrad the next morning.

_I'm happy for you both. I just want you to know that._

_Thanks, I'm glad your fine with it, Ciri._

_Don't worry about me when your trying to find your own happiness, Geralt. That's not what I want, I want you to be happy. I was just curious because I've never seen you like this before._

_No point in complimenting Triss when she isn't here._

_So I'll tell her about it later, then._

_She'll be sure to sing like a bird then._

He had to confess that he was somewhat nervous at the prospect of seeing Triss again, his stomach twisted and churned when he found the Rose of Remembrance in her house. Geralt took the flower without hesitation, wrapping it carefully in linen and putting it in his satchel. When he tracked her to the Putrid Grove, his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her red tresses were loosely wrapped in one bun as opposed to two, she wore a different, more elegant variation of her skin-tight doublet, trousers and knee-high boots.

Geralt cursed himself for staring, hastily looking away before making himself known to her and the King of Beggars. Triss was simply shocked to see him again, and Geralt could tell that she was trying to keep from shutting down on the inside. When she asked about Yennefer, he answered honestly; he didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care much either. Still, she hadn't believed him.

Looking for Dijkstra's gold and the whole Dandelion mess was difficult, especially when they had to confront Menge. Triss assured him again and again that she could take care of herself, and he knows that, but he couldn't stand to let her suffer, even if she agreed to go along with it in the first place.

She asked for his help with the Vegelbud heir, never demanded it. He even wore a robe to the party at the Vegelbud Estate, and despite their mission, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Triss, and he never missed her longing glances that she sent his way. When they kissed as the fireworks flew into the night sky, he felt like he was on top of the world. With this amazing woman in his arms, he wished they could dance the night away.

Then came her departure at the docks, he thought she would slip away forever. Geralt couldn't let her go with letting her know how he felt. The feelings that he had buried were beginning to surface once more, he was a lovestruck fool, like in a ballad that Dandelion would sing. Triss wouldn't believe him unless he dropped his guard.

Screw it.

_I… I love you._

Geralt knew he deserved the unbearable heartache that followed her hesitant exit, although he didn't believe he deserved Dijkstra's jokes as Triss left. Then she came back, and they went to the Lighthouse. He was feeling for a change, and even though it seemed like it wouldn't happen, Geralt could still vision himself and Triss living in Kovir, him sitting in a rocking chair and smoking from a pipe while he could hear the clinking of potions from inside of their little cottage.

It's a dream that he would find out to be true.

* * *

"Geralt, are you ok?" his companion asked, giving him a slight frown when she viewed his blank expression. Triss' scarlet red hair fell loose, and he felt some strands lightly tickle his shoulder as she lifted her head to question him. "You look a little lost there, is something wrong?"

Geralt shook his head slightly, bringing himself out of his trance, then smiled at the redhead in his arms to prevent her from worrying too much about it, she was endearing. "Nothing is the matter," he replied in his low gravelly voice. "Just thinking about a conversation I had with Ciri a few days back."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding, though Geralt knew that she had worked out what he and his adoptive daughter were talking about. Triss most likely figured that Ciri might not approve of the change in their family dynamic, although Geralt had assured her otherwise. Still, Triss felt uneasy about that subject in particular, but Geralt knew her curiosity would eventually boil over to the point that it would take over.

And that moment would be… now.

Triss posted herself up with an arm, the tickling sensation of her hair against his shoulder had gone, leaving behind a slight twinge of disappointment. Though that too disappeared when she bit her lip and looked down at the bed, Geralt tried to focus on the conversation instead of how she looked right now; her normally pale skin was flushed with sweat from their lovemaking, her red hair swaying with the tilt of the ship, her green eyes were filled with so much colour these days. The urge to kiss her would never go away, he was sure of that.

"You want to talk about it?" Triss mumbled against her breath, her cheeks turning red, probably from embarrassment. Geralt didn't really know why she should be embarrassed about it, but he didn't see any reason to deny her what she wanted to know. However, he wanted something out of this too.

Nodding, both at her question and his current want, he made up his mind. "I'll tell you all about it, if you'll do something with me after."

Triss sent him a sultry grin at his offer, "Another round?"

Geralt chuckled, "We'll do that later anyways. No, what I want to do involves a lot more class."

"Who said that sex isn't classy?" she questioned, sitting up straight and folding her arms, subsequently pushing up her exposed breasts and making it very difficult for Geralt to concentrate. The Maribor Sorceress laughed at his fixed gaze on her chest before falling onto his. "Go on, what did Ciri ask about?"

The White Wolf sighed, "She wanted to know why I picked you over Yennefer." he grumbled, feeling Triss tense slightly at his words. But she kept her attention directly on Geralt.

"What did you say?" Triss squeaked, blushing as a result of her sudden outburst. He smiled at her instead, though.

"I told her, that you had changed, and it's true." he locked eyes with her, seeing the hopeful look she sent him. "You grew into your own, Triss. You used to be so jealous of Yennefer that you bothered to stick by my stubborn ass, but then you gave up that fantasy. Your talented in your own right, and you should know that."

Triss went to respond but Geralt stopped her by raising his hand, "I'm not finished, but don't worry, we're getting to the end. You may have taken advantage of me," her cheeks turned red and she hung her head in shame, "But you made me realize something when we were together." Then came her confusion, "I fell in love with you, and I still am, in case you are wondering. There weren't any spells or Djinns to tie us together, just a bond we made, us, and no one else. Vesemir told me that life is about growth and change, but Yennefer just wanted to stay the same, to want everything to go back to what they used to be. I couldn't do that. Not anymore."

Triss just studied him with her emerald eyes, this man who had captured her heart, and who had saved her life on many an occasion. She remembered the determined look he had when he'd gone into the Nilfgaardian Camp and saved her, and she would be forever grateful to him. The loss she felt when he left in search of Yennefer, he wasn't angry with her and told her that he needed to figure it out. He kissed her on the lips before departing.

She thought she had lost him forever, that he would go back to Yennefer and forget about her. After many crying sessions, she had come to terms with it. Triss hardened, knowing that she may never find another man like Geralt ever again, and that Geralt may find his happiness in the arms of another.

She nearly crumbled when she saw him again in Novigrad, but she resolved to stay strong despite all. Geralt seemed to have this new light about him, but she kept away. At least she had until the party, where he kissed her.

_No, he can't be seriously doing this. It's a spur of the moment thing, it must be._

The Lighthouse came back to her instantly, the rush of emotions that came along with it, by Melitele was she shocked that Geralt had chosen her. Triss was simply overwhelmed when he confessed, told her he loved her, that he wanted her to stay with him, her heart wouldn't stop hammering in her chest. Now him just explaining to her why, well, she couldn't help but melt at his words.

Triss moved quickly, slamming her lips onto his and straddling him. Geralt had to admit that she had taken him completely by surprise, especially when she masterfully slipped her tongue into his mouth and began exploring, but he went along. He pulled her hair and attacked her neck, kissing fervently as she moaned.

The lovers leaned their foreheads against each other and chuckled, "I love you too, Geralt."

"What? I haven't even said it though." he remarked, letting her slink down to kiss his neck.

When she looked back up at him she just smiled dreamily, "You didn't need to. I know what you meant when you went on a monologue just now." Triss began making circles on Geralt's scarred chest with her finger. "Now, tell me what you wanted to do before I make it very difficult for either of us to leave." she whispered huskily into his ear.

Geralt had to admit that he was very tempted to take her up on that, but he was a man of his word. "We never got to dance at the Vegelbud party." he answered.

Triss' eyes widened as she grinned, "You want to dance, Geralt? I had no idea that Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf himself, had a heart for romance." she exclaimed.

"I told you that I'm lovely this time of the year." Geralt reminded her. "So, what do you say? Dance up on the main deck for bit?"

She grinned, then went to kiss him for a good minute before pulling back. "Let's do it!"

* * *

They both got off the bed to get dressed, then they walked out of their room while Triss giggled, tying her hair back into a bun. When she finished she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the main deck, and he was all too happy to comply.

They saw Ciri up on the main deck, along with Yennefer, Phillipa, and Avallac'h, but the two of them didn't care. They just ran all the way up near the bow of the ship, laughing along the way, and also to make some distance between them and the others. Geralt did turn his attention to Ciri who giggled at the sight of the pair, and he was glad. Avallac'h and Phillipa obviously didn't care, but it was Yennefer who glanced at them quickly before turning away.

Geralt looked back to the redheaded woman in front of him, and his breath had hitched. Damn, she was mesmerizing, and her beauty was simply enhanced by the moonlight. Triss pulled him suddenly into a slow waltz across the deck, one arm sliding up onto his shoulder, and the other grasping his free hand. He put one around her waist, and locked hands with the woman of his dreams.

"How did you get this armor? It's not like your style at all." Triss asked, running her hand through the bear fur pelt on his left shoulder. "I mean, not that you can't pull it off, it really suits you. Especially with that beard."

Geralt chuckled, "Yeah, I rather like beard too. It's School of the Bear, pretty much a scavenger hunt to collect all the diagrams, though. Just a lot of me picking through caves."

"Should I be worried if you go off digging for Witcher diagrams?" Triss asked.

Geralt shook his head without hesitation, "One set is enough. Besides, I don't think I'll have the time to go looking when I'll be in Kovir."

Triss gleamed then, when he mentioned Kovir. "Well, aside from the occasional contract, you would have a lot of free time on your hands. I wonder what you'll be doing cooped up in that little cottage of ours?" she pondered, or at least pretended to while biting her lip.

He smirked before wrapping both of his arms around her waist, while she did the same around his neck, Geralt then reached down to her ears and whispered, "It's _who_ I will be doing is the real question." he could feel her breathing becoming uneven as he continued to whisper arousing comments into her ear.

When he pulled back he was startled to see a hungry look in her eyes, Geralt would be in a lot of trouble if he didn't follow up with something quick. So, he just went in.

Triss accepted him easily as their lips clashed, but proceeded to battle his tongue with hers. She almost pushed him off balance before Ciri had hollered, with them breaking apart. "Get a room, the both of you!" she yelled with a shit-eating grin on her face.

They both looked back to each other, Geralt with his eyebrow raised, and Triss looking more determined than ever to jump his bones. "What are you waiting for Geralt, you heard the lady." she growled, desire evident in her voice. He keeps holding it off any longer and she might actually jump him on the main deck, regardless of their audience.

With that, Geralt scooped up his lady love cuddling in his arms, like a bride on her wedding day, and sauntered down into the ship below.

Ciri was thankful, because Triss had somehow managed to bring out a whole other side to Geralt, and that he was as happy as he could be.


End file.
